Beautiful Memories
by StArRy-EyEz07
Summary: My True Beauty Sequel. She woke up, after that fateful day. Everything she had is now gone. Now Serena, more mature than ever, is determined to get it back.
1. Waking Up

Authors Note : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Naoko Takeuchi does...  
  
Serenas' eyelids fluttered open. Her hand quickly reached up and shaded her sleepy eyes from the sunlight coming through the folds of the window shade. She blinked a few times while looking around the room. She had never seen the white area before. As soon as her eyes focused, she started to notice the machines around her, the nurses walking past her open door, and the needle in her arm.  
  
'Where am I?' She thought.  
  
"Well Serena, are you awake today?" The nurse laughed. "Wake up sleepy head."  
  
"But I am awake." Serena managed to get out.  
  
The nurse dropped the tray of pills she had been carrying and turned on her heel towards Serenas' bed.  
  
"Y-you're actually awake!? Oh my lord!" The nurse ran to the door and yelled down the hall. " Doctor Mills! Doctor Mills! Come see this!"  
  
Before Serena knew it, she had four nurses in her room along with two doctors. Voices were coming from everwhere. They were checking her stats and pulse, they were checking the dialation in her eyes, they were stretching her limbs.  
  
"How could this happen?"  
  
"So long!"  
  
"When did she wake up?"  
  
"Everything is back to normal!"  
  
"How can this be?"  
  
"It's been such a long time!"  
  
"She's stablized!"  
  
"Nothing wrong with her temperature!"  
  
"Nothing wrong with her pulse!"  
  
Serena was growing impatient, but she knew that she had to wait. So she waited and waited. She waited some more. And finally when there was just one doctor left in the room, she felt it was okay to ask.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The doctor turned and looked at her. "You're in the hospital my dear."  
  
"Well, I figured that much out. But, where are my parents? Where is my boyfriend? Where are my friends?"  
  
The doctor scratched his fuzzy white and brown beard and sighed. "Well, your parents left you in our care some time ago. As for your boyfriend and friends, I'm afraid I don't know who they are."  
  
"Could you please call my parents?" Serena pleaded anxiously.  
  
"Yes, the nurse already called your father, but she couldn't get a hold of your mother. So I assume she'll try a bit later." The doctor smiled. "You surprised us all, you know that?"  
  
Serena looked puzzled. "How so?"  
  
The doctor looked outside to the city where the sun was almost hidden. The lights of the city were barely twinkling on, and the cool wind was calmly swaying the trees.  
  
"Well, you've been asleep quite some time."  
  
Serena furrowed her eyebrows together. "How long?"  
  
The doctor took in a long, deep breath. "About fourteen months..."  
  
Serenas' eyes widened. She held her breath. She couldn't believe it. "No...That's not possible. That means I am..."  
  
"Going to be eighteen and that you have skipped a grade."  
  
Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No, no, this can't be!"  
  
She started going into a panic. Her heart rate started going up. She tried to pull the needles out of her arms and wrists. She was screaming, she was crying, she was angry. She had missed out on fourteen months of her life. And now she remembered that it was her own fault. She didn't move from the car, she shouldn't have even turned Darien down.  
  
"She's going into a hysterics!" The doctor yelled as he ran to her bed to restrain her.  
  
Nurses ran in and held her down while another nurse gave her a sedative. Serena started wimpering.  
  
"It's my fault, all my fault. I want my mom. I want my dad. I need my Darien..." She kept mumbling this before she fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up again, it was still night. The only differences were her mother and father were sitting in the room with her.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Serena cried.  
  
"Oh, baby we're here. Don't you worry! We're here." Her mom soothed her.  
  
"Why mom? Why me? How come my life was wasted away?" Serena held onto her mothers' hand.  
  
Serena was always the one to notice details. So this time, she didn't miss it. She looked up at her mother and pulled her hand away from her chest to get a clear look at it.  
  
"Mom, where's your wedding ring?" Serena asked.  
  
Ilene looked back to Ken, who was just standing back looking over the situation. "Well, after you went into a coma, we were very unhappy. And darling, it came to a point where...Well, honey we're divorced."  
  
Serena couldn't believe it. She had been asleep for fourteen months. Her parents had divorced. What other surprises lay around the corner?  
  
"Mom, Dad? What happened when they brought me to the hospital?" She looked pleadingly to both of them.  
  
"Well, dear, we received a phone call from Darien the day you were hit..." Ken started off.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"Hello?" Ken answered the phone.  
  
"Mr. James! Serena was hit by a car. By the school, on the south side of it. The driver is still here with me and the paramedics are on their way, but she's bleeding badly. I tried to get to her but..." Dariens voice faded off...  
  
"Ilene grab your coat!" Ken roared as he threw down the phone.  
  
"What? Why?" Ilene said as she came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Serena's hurt! We need to go now!"  
  
"Oh my god. Serena!" Ilene never did grab her coat.  
  
****  
  
"And then we were there when they were loading you up into the ambulence. Darien went with you of course. You died once in the ambulence. And they managed to revive you. And then when you got to the hospital, they told us you had slipped into a coma. And that they couldn't tell us when you would wake up, if ever. We were asked several times to pull the plug on you, but we just couldn't. We had hope. But four months rolled by, then eight, then a year came, and you still hadn't woke up. And all this pressure and mysery on us. Well, Serena me and your mother couldn't take it. And we figured it was best, well, if we just split up."  
  
Seeing the sadness in her daughters eyes, Ilene quickly started another conversation.  
  
"Darien stayed by your bedside for a whole week. He wouldn't leave, only when the doctors absolutely needed to come in. He made sure your medicine and food was on time. He read books to you, he even had your room decorated with flowers for Valentines day. He did so much. He sent money to help keep you on a respirator."  
  
When Serena looked around though, she didn't see any flowers. She didn't see any books or Darien.  
  
"Where is he Mom? Dad?" Serena asked, worried.  
  
"Well, his grades were slipping from being absent for two weeks. He had to leave back to New York. He used to call and ask how you were doing everyday." Ilene smiled.  
  
"Used to? Does he...still?"  
  
Ilene shook her head. "He stopped a few months back."  
  
"Oh..." Serena looked down at her folded hands in her lap.  
  
There was an awkward silence before the doctor entered.  
  
"Ms. Hall, Mr. James? We've received Serena's tests back. These tests showed that Serena managed to avoid any sort of brain damage. So, you may take her home in a few days. But, we'll need her to come back for some tests in a few months."  
  
Ilene and Ken smiled. "Thank you doctor."  
  
A few days later, Serena was walking out of the hospital with her parents. Serena stayed with her mother at their old home.  
  
That night she made a few long distance calls to McCullen.  
  
"McCullen Phone Directory. Are you a student or parent?" The operator asked.  
  
"I'm a previous student at the school. I'm trying to reach some old friends."  
  
"Alright. Can I have the dorm number and their names?"  
  
"Mina Smith. Room number 408. Raye Manchester. Room number 529. Amy Lockhart. Room 354. Lita Farrow. Room 218."  
  
"Let me put you on hold." The operator put on classical music.  
  
After minutes of waiting the operator came back. "I'm sorry miss, but I can only find one of those students here. The rest have all transferred out. Did you still want her number?"  
  
Serena stared at the phone. Now her friends were gone. She couldn't believe it, first fourteen months of her life, then her parents, then Darien, now her friends.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Serena snapped back into reality. "Huh, oh yeah. Sure, may I be connected? Who is it?"  
  
"Mina Smith. Hold on one second. If she doesn't answer just press one, and a recording will come on, there you can leave your name and number."  
  
"Thank you." Serena was twirling the phone cord around her finger, when she decided to give up on Mina. She pressed one on the dial and left her message.  
  
"Hey Mina! It's Serena. Um, no this isn't a joke. I woke up a few days ago. Uh, I tried to call the other girls but I can't get a hold of them. I can't find Darien either. He moved. My parents split up. And well, I've been asleep for fourteen months. I missed my seventeenth birthday..." Serena stopped. She looked down and started sniffling and tears began to fall.  
  
"Mina, I really need someone right now...Please Mina, call me back at this number...I really need something to hold onto. Something that isn't broken or gone. Thanks." Serena left her number. "And Mina, I really miss you... Please...Please call back..."  
  
Serena clicked the off button on the phone. She sat there. She had nothing left to rely on. How was she going to get through this?  
  
*******************************  
  
Starry*Eyez07: Ha! Thought I was dead eh? Thought I forgot about you guys eh? Thought about killing me eh? Well, I'm sure you thought about the last one. Heh, anyways. I'm back! More educated than ever. Funny thing is, the rating has stepped up on this story.Eek! Anyways, it will get better, but this is a necessary chapter for the next few. Oooh, you're going to have oodlez of surprises around the corner! Starry*Eyez is back! Better than ever!  
  
Another note : If you are reading this story for the first time, I highly recommend that you read My True Beauty. The beginning is very...uh, ungrammatically correct, but it will explain a lot of things that is happening in this story. Or, you can email me (if you're lazy) and I can send you a summary of each chapter in the original. This is a Sequel. So, all information is in the first story. I hope you guys enjoy. (First chappie is kinda sad :'{ )  
  
Anyways, more news for you Sailor Moon fans. Naoko Takeuchi is creating a live action series. Sorta power rangers-ish... Corny effects, low budget, but it'll be awesome. Check it out!  
  
Please Review! ;) Thank you! 


	2. Returning To Where It All Began

Authors Note : I Do Not Own Sailor Moon!!!!  
  
Serena was lounging around her mothers house reading the paper. Somehow, her story of recovery made the headlines in the paper.  
  
"Teenage Girl Wakes From Long Sleep!"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. It had been two days since she had called Mina and she had received no reply. She threw down the newspaper and headed into the kitchen where her mother was cleaning.  
  
"Do you need any help, mom?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. Why don't you go out or something? Go shopping. You love to shop." Ilene suggested.  
  
Serena pursed her lips. "I loved shopping, but I don't feel like going now. Just call me if you need me." Serena retreated back into the living room.  
  
She stayed there only momentarily, for she decided on taking a shower. So, she trudged up the stairs, taking the phone with her just in case. After disposing of all her clothes, she carefully climbed under the hot water.  
  
"This is a pain in the butt." She whined as she was lathering her hair up. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch! Bubbles in the eyes! Ouch! It stings!"  
  
Serena was trying to wipe her eyes, when she faintly heard the ring of the phone. She stopped what she was doing and stood there listening for the ring again. When she heard it, she quickly jumped out of the shower and headed for the sink. She was sloppily running, but running for that matter. When she finally reached it, she fell to the floor and turned it on.  
  
"H-hello?" She sputtered.  
  
"May I speak with Serena James please?" Mina's voice was clear.  
  
"This is her! Is this Mina?!" Serena managed to get out between spits. She made a memo to herself to buy better tasting shampoo.  
  
"Serena? Oh my god. How are you? You're okay aren't you? We were so worried..." Mina yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Mina, I'm in the shower...Well, I was in the shower. But I have soap everywhere, and I'm really cold."  
  
Minas' laugh could be heard through the receiver. "I'll call back in five minutes? Is that better?"  
  
"Yeah, but call back! Please!" Serena hung up and quickly got back into the shower and rinsed her hair.  
  
She was clean and unsoapy when Mina called back.  
  
"Serena? I can't believe it's you. We all thought, that you would, well..."Mina's voice faded off.  
  
"I know. I only thought I was asleep for about two days. Not even that long." Serena stopped. "Where's Raye, Lita, and Amy?"  
  
Mina gulped. "They all transferred out. After your accident, they didn't want to be around the school anymore. Raye transferred to a school in England. Lita went to a public school in California and Amy, well I don't know what happened to her."  
  
Serena gasped. "B-because of me?"  
  
"Yeah, you had that fun effect on all of us. It was just too depressing for them around here."  
  
"I'm glad you stayed, because I would be alone if you weren't there. I wouldn't dare try England. That would have been the last place I would have thought of."  
  
Mina gave a small laugh. "We're two sides of a coin, you and I."  
  
Serena smiled. "Uh, Mina? Whatever happened...to...well..."  
  
"Darien." Mina finished.  
  
Serenas' silence confirmed Minas' thoughts.  
  
Mina sighed and scratched her head, thinking about the best way to put it. " He still comes here. Uh, and he still has James. He's not with Lauren anymore."  
  
Serena was now antsy. "Does he talk about me? Does he still play sports? Where does he live? Does he live in the dorms?"  
  
Mina sighed. "Serena, well..." Mina paused. She couldn't break Serena's heart. Not on the phone. Not here. Not now. "Serena, I've got to go. Can we talk about this later? I'll call you later, alright?"  
  
Serena was shocked. "N-no, Mina. I need to know now. Please."  
  
Mina looked around, she couldn't tell her. "Serena, I've got to go. Bye."  
  
Serena sat there and listened to the beeping from the other end. Mina had hung up. She had refused to answer any of her questions. Why?  
  
Serena just sat there. And then she had a horrible feeling. What if Darien hurt himself? What if he was in trouble? What if he needed her to be there for him?  
  
"I need to get to him!" Serena jumped up from her bed and immediatly started packing her clothes.  
  
Ilene walked into her daughters room to see her throwing stuff from all of her drawers into suitcases. "Dear, what on Earth are you doing?"  
  
"Darien needs me mom. I'm going back. I have to. Just for a little while.Please? Let me go mom." Serena looked into her mothers' eyes.  
  
"Serena, you can't go...I just got you back. Please, dear don't leave me." Ilenes' eyes started to brim with tears.  
  
"Mom, please let me go. Let me be with who I need to be. My life is a broken puzzle, and I need to put it back together. And mom, Darien is half of the puzzle."  
  
Ilene wiped her tears. "I think I understand, go dear. The money we received back from your tuition is still in in the desk. Take it with you. Go back to where you heart is."  
  
Serena let out a deep breathe. "Thank you Mom."  
  
Ilene turned around and shut the door behind her.  
  
Serena looked down at her suitcase, and she continued throwing her belongings into it. This time tomorrow, she would figure out why Mina wouldn't and couldn't explain Darien on the phone....  
  
*********************  
  
Starry*Eyez07: I hate information chapters. I don't really care much for writing them. But I have to. Anyways, this chapter was necessary. It tells why Serena is going back, and it sort of leads you on to what Darien is like. Oh well, I have reviews! I didn't think I would get any!!! People don't tend to like sequels... :( No one likes a repeat of the original story. And that's what sequels are like. But this one I promise will be different! Please Review!! Lotsa Love!  
  
What else? I am a lot less busier, but pretty soon finals are coming up. So X P. Anyways, I'm going to put up an original story on my site. And I hope you guys will like it. Yes this is the same site I have been working on for the past million years. But, hey how was I supposed to know writing symbols on rocks was going to go out of date when the cave men died? So, I'm starting all over again. ^.^ And I'm hoping you guys won't kill me because you love me too much to do so...And if that isn't true, well then, I better go find some darn good hiding spots. ;)!!! 


	3. Shocking Nightclub Miracles

When Serena stepped out of the airport, it was dejavu all over again. She pictured the fancy car sent from the private school coming to pick her up. The smell and the wood. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was home.  
  
But, differences between now and before were evident. She had to find her own taxi, which she had to say was harder than it looked. And when she did, it wasn't what she expected. The seats and padding on the door were torn. The car was dirty and the driver was a rough looking fellow.  
  
"Where to lady?" The driver called back to Serena once he sat down in the drivers seat.  
  
"Do you know where Mc Cullen Private School is located?" Serena asked timidly.  
  
"Sure do. So you're one of them fancy living children. Why aren't you taking your deluxe taxi?" The man taunted.  
  
"I'm not attending the school. I want to find a hotel around there. You'll be paid over for your time." Serena calmly stated.  
  
"What are you a private school drop out?" The driver inquired.  
  
"Just drive sir." Serena ordered before turning her attention towards the window.  
  
'Is that what I am? A drop out?' She thought to herself.  
  
The driver grumbled at her request and started the taxi. Into the traffic of New York city they went.  
  
Serena had settled on a very nice hotel. She was required to pay in advance her one week stay. When she reached her room, she quietly filled the drawers with her clothes, put her toiletries in the bathroom, and changed into day traveling clothes. A curve fitting black one strap tank top with a pair of beige cargo capris. She braided her hair into two braids that reached about her chest. After recurling her bangs and pulling some wisps of her out of her braids, she threw on a pair of sandals and headed out in search of her beloved Darien.  
  
After twenty minutes of walking (she had to stop to call her mother from a pay phone), she reached McCullen private school.  
  
Serena gazed up at the large lustrious building. For some reason, she felt a sense of relief as she walked onto the campus. She could see her old dorm building and the park where she first met Amy, Rei and Lita. She sighed in content as she entered the main building and headed toward the information desk.  
  
"Hello." The woman politely greeted.  
  
"Hi, um, I'm a previous student here. Well, I would like to know if a Darien Sheilds transferred onto campus within the past year." Serena smiled as sweetly as possible.  
  
"I could check for you, but I need to confirm that you were a previous student here." The lady turned to her computer.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Serena James. It might be under Serenity because that's my full first name." Serena leaned over the counter to point it out on the computer screen. The lady erased 'SERENA' and replaced it with 'SERENITY'.  
  
"Dorm Number?"  
  
"313." Serena started looking around.  
  
"ID here?"  
  
"76823J."  
  
"Okay, well, we have your previous residence here. So I suppose you're cleared. Now who were you looking for?"  
  
"A Darien Sheilds." Serena suddenly became nervous. What if she found him? What would Serena do? Just walk up to his door and say that she was alive.  
  
"Miss James?" The woman broke her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We do have a Darien Sheilds listed in this directory. He is in dorm room..." The lady looked back up at the screen.  
  
"What number?" Serena had a pencil and scratch paper out.  
  
"Well, he is living your old dorm. Dorm number 313." The lady looked up at Serena.  
  
Serena didn't write it down. She glanced at the screen and indeed it said 'Dorm Room Residence Number 000313'. She bit the bottom of her lip.  
  
"Miss James? Did you write it down?" The lady asked.  
  
"Huh?" Serena said absently. "313. Right? Dorm Room Number. Yeah I've got it. Thank you so much." Serena smiled happily and walked off.  
  
The woman just stared at Serena's retreating back.  
  
"Such a beautiful proper young lady. I wonder what she would want with him." She sighed and continued back to what she was working on.  
  
Serena walked down the familiar hallway searching the door numbers on the wall. She knew where it was. Exactly. But, she couldn't forgive herself if they had moved it, or well, something odd had occured.  
  
Right when she turned the corner and the gold numbers 313 on the white door were in view, a young man stepped out of the room.  
  
"Let's hope I get my miracle tonight man!" Dariens familiar voice echoed.  
  
"Aight Dare. Don't forget tonight at Pandemonia we're celebrating you."The guy smirked and left.  
  
When he turned the corner, Serena accidently bumped into him.  
  
"Woah!" The guy got a clear look at her face. Then his gaze fell to her body. "Woah...Need help miss?"  
  
Serena gulped. "I, uh, um. I-I need to go. Bye!" Serena pushed past the guy and raced down the hallway.  
  
"Mmmm, now I want some of that." The guy watched her and then disappeared around the corner.  
  
When Serena was fully around the next corner of the hallway, she leaned against a wall and let a deep breath out.  
  
"I was standing less than ten feet away from his door." She slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position. "And I couldn't go near it. Why?" She shut her eyes tight and hit her head against the wall.  
  
Then a thought came to her and her eyes shot open "Pandemonia. 8PM. A mirac..." Before she could finish she jumped up and headed for the elevator.  
  
It was six o clock when she woke up from her nap. She groggily looked around, trying to remember where she was. Then the call from Mina, her flight, and seeing Dariens dorm room flooded back into her mind.  
  
"Pandemonia. Wait? What time is it?" Serena fumbled for the clock before falling on the floor. She unfortunatly was tangled in the mess but she was able to lift the clock cord up with her toes.  
  
"6:15? Oh my god, I only have less than two hours to get ready." Serena quickly jumped from the tangled covers and headed into the bathroom.  
  
After she had taken a shower, she pulled out some of her club clothes. After going through a few outfits she had found the perfect one. It was an all black spaghetti strap dress that clung tightly to her chest and midriff but then it lightly flowed out. The bottom was cut at an angle and it reached to her knees.  
  
She curled her hair and let it fall loosely past her shoulders. Then, she put her dress on and started to apply her make-up. She shaded her lips with a pale pink, her eyelids were lined thinly with eyeliner. Over that she put a bronze peach eyeshadow. Then she applied some blush and added mascara and eyeliner under her eyes.  
  
When she entered the club at 5 til 8, it was already starting to fill up. She desperatly looked around for Darien, but she saw no sight of him. She waited for twenty minutes but still not a trace of Darien.  
  
Just as she gave up hope and was about to leave, she caught site of the guy she saw leaving Dariens' apartment earlier. Excited and scared she carefully started following him to the other side of the club. Half way through the dance floor Serena lost him.  
  
"Awe man. I don't need this now." Serena clapped her heel to the floor.  
  
She continued pushing through the crowd and she could see an opening to the tables and she quickly jumped towards it. When she emerged she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
There sat Darien with four other guys. He never looked better in his life than now. Serena couldn't tear her eyes away from him.  
  
Where once he was a tall, built and cute boy ; now was a towering, strong, and handsome man. His hair hung a little longer, calmly tamed to give him his charm. His bright blue eyes were mysterious and so welcoming. His complextion was dark and powerful. His smile could melt any womans heart.  
  
She stood there, staring at him. He was wearing black pants and a black dress shirt with a black business coat. He sat there so cool, calm, and confidently. She gulped at the site of him.  
  
"Da-." She couldn't seem to get his name out. She bit the bottom lip. She built up her confidence and slowly called out...  
  
"DARIEN!"  
  
Serenas' 'Darien' was drowned out by the sound of anothers. She quickly looked to see the girl who was running toward him. She had short straight black hair with pink streaks that reached her chin.  
  
"You came for your pay for the other night?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well, duh." The girl rolled her eyes. "Plus, I stayed all night and there was the bath we had together . So that's an extra seventy-five dollars." She winked at him.  
  
Serena couldn't believe her ears. "Stayed all night? A bath together?"  
  
Once Darien had slipped the bills into her dress the girl gave Darien a quick peck on the lips then left. Serena was still in a daze. Darien...payed hookers?  
  
She was experiencing so many emotions at once that she couldn't move. She just stared at their booth. She was happy she finally found Darien, but angry he had forgot about her. She was sad that he did this, but terrified to talk to him.  
  
Just as she was about to leave, the guy she had followed to Dariens' table caught sight of her.  
  
"Hey! Wait don't leave!" He grabbed her arm. "We somehow keep meeting. My name is Brendon."  
  
Serena took a deep breath. "Serena."  
  
"Come meet my friends." Then before she could protest, he pulled her to the table.  
  
"Guys, this is that chick I was telling you about that I saw in the hallway earlier." Brendon smirked.  
  
"Well, well well. You're the babe that's going to tame Brendon tonight?" Darien looked up at her.  
  
Their eyes locked. He became speechless. She stared at him.  
  
"I guess you got your miracle, Darien." She said icily...  
  
"Oh my god....Serena.."  
  
********************* Starry*Eyez : (Does her little dance) Oh yeah, oh yeah. Who's on Fiya (fire). Oh yeah, whoop whoop. It's Starry*Eyez. Uh huh! Oh yeah! I'm good...;) How'd you like this chapter? Sort of creepy? Sort of mean. It's going to get better don't worry. This is what happened to him, see chickadees. Don't ever get in a car wreck then wake up more than a year later. It's gonna break yo mans heart. Don't kill me for writing Darien like this...It's all apart of the master plan *Winks*. Now the real story begins! Anyways, had fun writing this chapter. More to come. Hopefully. Yes this is a lemon...^.^ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Review!!!!!Review!!!!!Review!!!!!Review!!!!!Review!!!!!Review!!!!!Review!!!! !Review!!!!!  
  
Pwease.....? 


	4. Letting Go

"I'm sorry I came back."

Darien watched for a moment as she turned and abruptly made her way through the dance floor. His gaze followed her until he couldn't see her gold hair anymore.

"Who was that?" Brendon asked. "You knew her?"

"Why didn't you tell me you saw her! Don't you remember me telling you about Serenity? That was her!"

"You mean, THE Serenity... This holy goddess you keep talking about!"

"I'm going! Pick up my tab for me." Darien grabbed his coat and ran after her.

Serena had already exited the club and was making her way to the corner of the block, when Darien had called out her name. She kept walking, even quickening her pace.

"Serena!? Please wait!"

She stopped and turned around. Darien stopped in mid tracks. She was so beautiful. He never forgot her face, or the way she laughed. He never once lost a memory of her. Never.

"Yes, Darien?"

Darien gulped. "Why? How? When? I need to know."

Serena stood there, shifting her gaze from him to the ground. " I got in today. I visited my...well your dorm."

Darien bit his lip. "Why didn't you come in and say hello? To let me know you were okay."

"Scared, I guess. Everything is gone. My parents are divorced."

Darien licked his lips. "I know."

"Raye, Ami, and Lita all transferred out. And I don't know where."

"I knew that, too."

"And I don't know who you are anymore."

Darien stayed quiet. He didn't know how quite to respond to her allegation. Was it true? Had he changed? Of course he had, she had changed him. She had been a part of him since the very beginning.

"I didn't know that."

Serena raised her eyebrows and gave a little smile. "You know, it's sort of funny. I have nothing left to rely on. I have no one here I can ask for support or I can depend on. Because nothing; And I mean nothing I knew or believed is still the same. Everything has changed and I don't know if that is a good thing or bad."

Darien didn't know whether to laugh at her humor, or to stay dead serious. He turned his gaze to the ground, where his brand new pair of dress shoes were swiping the dirt on the sidewalk back and forth. An awkward silence grew. And they both stayed that way, listening to each other's breath.

"I can't believe this is how we meet again."

Serena focused her eyes back on Darien. His attitude had changed. All of a sudden, the cool, confident, sleek guy she had seen in the club was gone and replaced him the Darien she had known over two years ago.

"I mean, I had pictured something a little more romantic than this. Maybe roses, a candlelight dinner, or a meeting in the park. Something along those lines."

She now let out a deep breath that she had been keeping locked inside herself. She pursed her lips and was now trying to figure out something to say. Her anger had faded now, and was replaced with an uneasy feeling. She wasn't sure exactly what that uneasy feeling was.

"I didn't even know I was asleep for so long. It felt like a day or so had gone by. You know, I asked for you when I was in the hospital."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and they told me you would send flowers and read to me."

Darien smiled.

"Then, it became a memory. It's all a memory now, isn't it Darien? It's all just beautiful memories for us."

"Serena, I really wanted to come see you. I swear I did. But I could only take so much. I couldn't bear to see you lifeless. And one day, I just decided to let go."

Serena had tears her eyes now. She sniffled a few times and then out of nowhere, she gave Darien a hug. At first Darien was stunned, but as the hug wore on, he slowly embraced her. And they stayed there for an eternity, on the sidewalk, under the star-filled night holding each other. And just as quickly as she had hugged him, Serena loosened her grasp and started to pull back.

"No, not yet," Darien whispered.

Serena brought her head up and looked into his eyes. Giving a small smile, she brushed the jet black bangs that covered his deep blue eyes to the side. Slowly, she leaned up for a kiss and Darien leaned in. But instead of going for his lips, Serena moved to the left and kissed Darien's tear drop.

"I'm sorry Darien, but today is the day I have to let go."

StarryEyez : Woah Nelly, am I going to get a lot of angry reviewers for this. But, it is something I feel I need to put in this story. And I finally figured out how to work HTML! Yay! School is getting ready to start, and I'm in about a bazillion and one clubs. Plus I had to do book reports over the summer. So sorry about the fan fiction. They just sort of took a backseat to everything else. But now that school's started, I'll have a less spontaneous schedule, and then I'll be able to get a regular, daily/weekly/monthly writing schedule down. And gosh darnit, I can't seem to reedit all my stories. I say I'm going to do it, and I never do. Plus, I think I'm going to register on to get some of my original writings out there. Yes, I do have original writing! And my site, is going crappily. Because of course, I have all the witches of the Carribean cursing me (Long story involving fire, a 'Finding Nemo' stuffed animal, and a photo booth). Anyways, Reviewing doesn't hurt. Not reviewing does. StarryEyez over and out.


End file.
